1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data storage in email systems and more particularly to the logical view with granular access to exchange data managed by a modular data and storage management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional methods have involved restoring the Microsoft Exchange Database in its entirety even if the goal of the operation was to restore just a single object (e-mail message). Such methods take much longer to accomplish operation (because of volume of data transferred during restores), require the Microsoft Exchange database to be taken offline, and may require extra disk storage to store a temporary copy of the restored data.
Typical storage and retrieval computer systems provide a user with resources to store digital files such as word processing files, email files, etc. and to retrieve the digital files when desired. These digital files of the computer system are commonly backed up to a new location on the computer system itself or even to a completely different and separate storage facility such as a magnetic tape, a different disk drive, etc. Backing up digital files provides an alternate source(s) to access the digital files when the digital files have become corrupted, lost, written over, no longer accessible due to hardware failure, etc.
Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.